Induction hobs for preparing food are well known in prior art. Induction hobs typically comprise at least one induction heater which is associated with at least one induction coil. For heating a piece of cookware placed on the induction hob, the induction coil is coupled with an electronic power board for providing electrical power to the induction coil.
Typically, the induction coil comprises induction coil cables which have to be manually attached to the electronic power board in the assembly process. In addition, the induction coil comprises a sensor which also has to be coupled manually with the electronic power board during the assembly process. So, for an induction hob comprising four induction coils, twelve electrical connections have to be established, which is time-consuming and cost-intensive.